


turn the lights off (carry me home)

by babblesmarie



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT5, everyone loves everyone and is alive and happy and everything is OK, noah gets his life back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babblesmarie/pseuds/babblesmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah, now in the middle of the group, cried even harder into Ronan's neck. He hiccuped. “You are all sappy losers,” he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn the lights off (carry me home)

Noah flexed the fingers on his right hand, and then his left. His friends watched as he stretched up onto his toes and inhaled deeply, choking on the taste of oxygen he hadn't needed to breathe for years. He rolled his shoulder several times, feeling the muscles stretch and relax and stretch all over again. It was all so real, so very real. He shivered when the wind tousled his hair and tears dripped from his cheeks. He could feel them ache as he smile big and bright.

The favor from Glendower had worked. Noah stood before his friends, alive and whole. There was no longer a shadowed bruise across his cheek, no empty, faraway look in his eyes. 

Ronan was the first to move. He stepped forward and pulled Noah to him, swinging him up and spinning him around and around. He let out a joyful, victorious howl that startled Noah into laughing. He buried his face into Ronan's neck and Ronan just clutched him tighter. He flashed a grin to the rest of his friends, the one that they so rarely saw. The grin that reminded Gansey of the old Ronan, the one that broke Blue's heart and left Adam breathless.

Two seconds passed before Blue joined Noah and Ronan. Noah patted her hair and Ronan pulled her into the hug by her waist.

Gansey marveled at the trio. While Ronan was Gansey's rock, and vice-versa, while Adam and Gansey were close enough to have entire unspoken conversations, these three had a connection all their own. It was an amazing surprise when Ronan and Blue had walked into Monmouth, arm in arm, completely at ease with each other for the first time. Noah and Blue had an instant connection and Ronan had fallen in love with Noah from day one. As odd as it was, the way that the three fell into each other was so natural and so easy.

Robotically, Gansey and Adam moved as one. Left foot in front of the right. They squeezed onto either side of Blue and the whole world fell into place. Every question had been answered and every worry erased. Ronan's left arm curled around Adam's neck, his fingers gripping the back of Blue's head. The fingers of his right hand gripped Noah's and Gansey's belts.

The hug was an awkward tangle of limbs, everyone trying to touch everyone else all at the same time. It was comfortable and not a single one of them would have it another way.

Noah, now in the middle of the group, cried even harder into Ronan's neck. He hiccuped. “You are all sappy losers,” he said.

At Nino's they clambered into their usual booth. Noah ordered a whole pizza for himself and ate it all. Not eating for seven years left him with the feeling of perpetual hunger. His fingers twitched relentlessly, like he needed to be moving or else he would fade away.

They were no less tangled together than earlier. Adam held Ronan's hand above the table for the first time, not caring who saw their fingers laced together, not caring what anyone might think as his thumb traced patterns on the back of Ronan's hand.

On the other side of the booth Gansey sat between Noah and Blue, both of whom seemed to be trying to sit on his lap. Ronan nudged Adam with his shoulder and they watched as Noah kissed Blue and Gansey's cheeks before climbing over both of them to get to the bathroom, cursing his bladder. He turned around several times, just to be sure that everyone was still where he left them.

When the group crashed through Monmouth's front door, Ronan had one thing on his mind. He stripped the bedclothes from Gansey's bed, and then his own. He opened Noah's bedroom door and threw everything onto the bed. He gathered pillows from around the house and put them there, too. No sheet, comforter, or overstuffed pillow was spared any mercy as they were all piled on top of each other.

He opened the curtains that had been closed for so long and let in the last rays of sunlight. He took things from his own room--the lone cowboy boot; a dream keyboard that only played Queen, no matter what keys were pressed; a replica of the glitter snow globe Noah loved; a two-year-old calendar that displayed a different puppy for each month—and decorated the sparse room. He tilted the calendar until it hung at an angle and pinned it to the wall with more tacks than were necessary.

Without a word everyone piled up onto Noah's bed. It was a tight fit, but with Adam pressed close against Ronan's back and Blue and Noah nearly lying on top of Gansey, they made it work. Soon Ronan's fingers were curled in Noah's shirt and Blue's foot stretched to kick Adam in the shin. Adam nudged her back with notably less force than she had used.

If they hadn't all been wrapped up in one another, they wouldn't have noticed that Noah was crying again. He made no noise, but his chest heaved and his tears darkened the color of Gansey's polo shirt..

“I really do love you guys,” Noah said when he could catch his breath. 

No one said anything, they didn't need to. They all just held each other tighter, knowing it would be enough. In the morning they would handle any problems that came their way, but in that moment everything was okay. They were all alive and loved and everything was okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Blink 182's _All The Small Things_  
> [Visit me on tumblr!](http://www.histrionicdaisy.tumblr.com)  
>  *EDITED


End file.
